Running with me
by Sunripple
Summary: I'm breaking every code right now, warrior and medicine cat. Death lurks behind every corner, I'm disobeying my mentor's direct orders, my patient is delusional and I'm probably going to end up dead when the sun goes down.But does any of that really matter, as long as he is running with me?
1. Allegiances and prologue

**So I got a request from The Mystical Palm Tree to make the prologue a bit more clear, so I'm doing so! (I love taking on challenges)**

**Allegiances**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader **Deepstar brown and black spotted tom

**Deputy** Frozenclaw white tom with grey paws

**Medicine cat **Greenmint fluffy tabby she-cat

**Apprentice** Icicleheart White she-cat

**Warriors**

Fogclaw light grey tom

Mouseear brown tabby tom

Snowywhiskers black she-cat with soft, white paws

Tendrilsplit brown tabby tom with a stripe along his tail mentor to Brownpaw

Spiderfang grey and white tom with a tooth sticking out of his mouth

Darkheart well muscled longhaired tabby tom mentor to Ferretpaw

Twistedfoot white spotted brown tom with a useless paw

Whiskernose tortoise-shell tom with long whiskers mentor to Yellowpaw

Weaselclaw golden tabby tom mentor to Hollowpaw

Rockheart tan tom

Nickear black tom with a long nick in his ear

Shallowpoppy white she-cat with tabby patches

Calmwind grey tom with darker flecks

**Apprentices**

Brownpaw brown tipped tom

Yellowpaw tortoise-shell tom with yellow eyes

Ferretpaw brown and white she-cat.

Hollowpaw black she-cat with unusual ice-blue eyes

**Queens**

Fallingrain red dappled she-cat mother to Frozenclaw's kits Runningkit and Dawnkit

Prettycloud white she-cat mother to Twistedfoot's kits Frostkit and Owlkit

Frostyfur longhaired light grey she-cat with green eyes expecting Darkfur's kits

**Elders**

Snakeeye flat-faced grey tom with squint eyes

Frogflight very old brown and grey she-cat

**Thunderclan**

**Leader **Fishstar grey tom with white

**Deputy **Quailfeather speckled brown she-cat

**Medicine cat **Benttail white tom with a kinked tail

**Windclan**

**Leader **Duststar brown and black tom

**Deputy **Alderclaw white and grey tom

**Medicine cat **Waterstep grey blue she-cat

**Riverclan**

**Leader **Daisystar

**Deputy **Scorchedfur

**Medicine cat **Lavenderpetal

**Prologue- sensing a dark cloud**

A white she-cat slowly walked up to Prettycloud's body. The scent of death mingled with that of lavender hit her nostrils. The faint meowing of her newborn kits came from the nursery.

"Greenmint wants to see you." A gentle voice of a tom whispered.

The she-cat jumped, whirling around, "Frozenclaw! You surprised me."

"Greenmint asked for you." He repeated.

"Why should I go?" she hissed.

Her brother rested his tail on her shoulder. "She may have hurt you in the past but she's still your mentor."

"I hate her! She let Prettycloud, your old apprentice, die! She beat me up! She hated me! I want nothing to do with her!"

"Does she know that?" Frozenclaw said calmly although his eyes blazed.

The she-cat flinched. She had always pretended to be kind and helpful towards Greenmint. "No." she choked out.

"We'll discuss Prettycloud's newborns later. Right now you must go to Greenmint. It may be the last time you ever see her." he spoke with the calm authority of a leader.

Without arguing further, she slipped into the leader's den, where she saw the outline of Greenmint, who was saying goodbye to Deepstar.

Opening her jaws she could detect the faint scent of her mentor under all the herbs. Wordlessly, Deepstar left, wanting Greenmint to say goodbye to her apprentice privately.

"Greenmint? I'm here." She whispered to her mentor.

"Come closer." The old cat rasped.

Greenmint was definitely dying. Her breath reeked of fear and her eyes had a distant look about them, though they still reflected the pride she always had.

"What is it?"

"There is a dark cloud among us now."

"A dark cloud? You mean one of Prettyclouds kits?"

"Exactly. I thought Prettycloud was the dark cloud but I still sense evil."

_Evil? How is that possible?_

"Watch them, Icicleheart. Watch them like a hawk watches a mouse." Greenmint gave a shudder and then was still.

Icicleheart picked up the body and dragged it over to Prettycloud's. Cats dipped their heads to her as she past them. Frozenclaw beckoned her.

"What did she say?" he asked her.

Icicleheart hesitated. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

**I don't know if there's much difference to be honest, but it was fun to do it all the same.**


	2. Foster kit

"Shadowclan attack!"

Fallingrain purred. "Stop it right now! You're making Nestkit, Nettlekit and Fallowkit jumpy."

"Come on, let's ask the elders to tell us a story!" Dawnkit squeaked.

"No, let's get Frozenclaw to play with us!" Frostkit argued.

"Hey, Owlkit, bet you can't get to the Medicine cat den faster than me!" Runningkit meowed.

"Can too!"

"I have a better idea."

"Frozenclaw!" All four kits chorused.

"Get into pairs and come to the camp entrance." He said, smiling.

''let's go together!" Runningkit meowed to Owlkit.

"Sure!" she replied.

The kits raced to the entrance. Frozenclaw was there with Fallingrain. They kept glancing anxiously around.

"We have something to tell you kits." Fallingrain said slowly.

"I'll tell them." Frozenclaw interrupted."Owlkit and Frostkit, we love you both very much. But can you see that you're smaller than Runningkit and Dawnkit? You don't look like us very much? And you both tend to be weaker?"

"We're not-" Frostkit started.

"You are our foster kits." Fallingrain said quickly.

"What does that mean?" Dawnkit said loudly.

"That Owlkit and Frostkit are not our kits."

"What? Who are our real parents?" Frostkit sounded like she wanted to wail out loud. This was too sudden.

"Your mother was a cat called Prettycloud and your father is Twistedfoot."

No one spoke for a long time. _What? But Fallingrain always told us that we were her favorite kits. _Owlkit thought angrily.

"Why are you being so quiet, Owlkit? Are you okay?"

"Why tell us now?" she said at last.

"Because when Runningkit and Dawnkit become apprenticed you'll have to wait for another moon."

And," Frozenclaw added, "We had to tell you sometime."

Frostkit ran back to the nursery with Frozenclaw following her, trying to calm her.

"Dawnkit, Runningkit, go comfort Frostkit, please."Fallingrain demanded.

The two kits scampered away. Fallingrain turned to Owlkit. "You're taking it very well."

"Ugh! I thought I could always trust you!" Owlkit spat suddenly enraged.

"You can trust me." Fallingrain whispered.

"No I can't! You lied to us!"

"I always loved you, though. And I always will."

Owlkit stalked off towards the nursery. Frostkit burst out as she stepped in. "I hate Frozenclaw and Fallingrain!" she yelled and went hide behind the freshkill pile.

"Owlkit? You don't hate me and Dawnkit do you?" Runningkit asked anxiously.

"No, just Fallingrain and Frozenclaw."

"Owlkit, Frostkit, I want you to apologize to them right now!" Deepstar hissed.

"No! Owlkit shouted. She ran into Icicleheart's den. When she wasn't there Owlkit liked to just sit in the den and relax. It calmed her.

"Owlkit?" Icicleheart meowed.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." She said turning away.

"Wait. What's wrong?"

"Fallingrain lied to us! She always told me her kits were the best but clearly I'm not the best anymore!"

"You're not making sense. She loved you and still loves you."

"I won't apologize and neither will Frostkit."

"If you don't want to, you don't have too. You're always welcome in my den if you ever need to talk to anyone."

"Really? Thanks!" Owlkit squeaked.

Frostkit was sitting with her back to Fallingrain. Dawnkit and Runningkit were playing together on the far side of the camp.

"You didn't apologize either?" Owlkit asked Frostkit.

"Never!" more loudly she added, "I hate Fallingrain and Frozenclaw!"

That night the kits shared a vole and all four of them slept way from Fallingrain. Although Owlkit knew Dawnkit and Runningkit would go back to sleep with Fallingrain by tomorrow._ But not me! I will stay with Icicleheart if I ever need a mother that doesn't lie!_

That night she had a dream. Well, an old memory actually. She and Frostkit were playing outside when Dawnkit and Runningkit jumped on to them. Fallingrain and Frozenclaw came and began to play too. "This is so much fun! I hope it's always like this!" Owlkit screeched.

Then the dream changed. The memory bit wasn't a memory any more. Fallingrain and Frozenclaw turned on them, their eyes shining with hatred.

"We want our real kits!"

"You're worthless to us!"

She woke up and shuddered. She was angry at both of them but Fallingrain's betrayal hurt the most. She had always been so kind and treated her seemingly nicer than the others, though that was only because Owlkit spent the most time with her. They had always told each other everything. Turns out, she had kept the biggest secret of them all.

**I hope the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. OC's for other clans will be appreciated!**


	3. Icky herbs and respect

"Owlkit, can you please fetch me some moss? You can get it on Deepstar's tree." Icicleheart said sweetly.

"Okay, Icicleheart!" Owlkit squeaked and bounded away. Icicleheart had been the best friend ever! She had helped Owlkit and Frostkit to be almost respected by Frozenclaw and made sure they were treated kindly throughout the entire clam.

Dawnkit and Runningkit were being groomed fiercely by Fallingrain. It would be their apprentice ceremony soon.

"Owlkit, Frostkit! We wannna play with you!" Nettlekit squeaked. He had become so lively. And annoying.

"Go find Owlkit." Frostkit said with a grin at her sister.

"Ooowlkit! Play with us." Nestkit moaned.

"Later." She promised, taking the moss back to Icicleheart.

Owlkit sat around with the scent of fresh herbs surrounding her. It was too peaceful to break the silence.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a clan meeting." Deepstar summoned the clan beneath the tree.

"Can I come?" Owlkit asked.

Icicleheart nodded." Bring Frostkit."

'"Today I must perform an important clan tradition. The naming of apprentices." Deepstar didn't look as enthusiastic as he sounded."Runningkit, until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Runningpaw. Frozenclaw is ready for a second apprentice; I hope he will pass on all the skills he learnt from me."

Runningpaw's eyes shone. He touched noses to his father.

"Dawnkit, from now until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Dawnpaw. Twistedfoot will be your mentor."

_That's my father. Is he nice? I wonder who my mentor will be. _

A thought struck her like a lightning bolt. _I could be a medicine cat! I want to help other cats like Icicleheart does. It would be so much fun!_

"Runningpaw! Dawnpaw!"The clan chorused. Icicleheart was padding to her den already.

"Icicleheart, wait!" Owlkit mewed. The she-cat stopped and stared straight at her.

"I want to be a medicine cat." Owlkit said, "Please!"

"I will think about it."

"What was that all about?" Frostkit asked her.

"I asked if I can be a medicine cat."

"Eeew! Icky herbs! Sick kits! Bloody paws! Yuck!"

"Show more respect for medicine cats," Deepstar spoke carefully, "they are very important."

Owlkit stuck out her tongue at Frostkit and Frostkit pounced on her. They tumbled until Twistedfoot pulled Frostkit away. "You should go play inside. I don't want you getting under any cats paws."

Frostkit shot a mutinous glance at him as he led Dawnpaw out of camp."I can't believe that cat is our father. He's so mean."

"I wonder what our mother was like?" Owlkit wondered aloud.

"She was wonderful."

Owlkit and Frostkit turned around sharply. It was Calmwind, one of the younger warriors.

"How do you know?"

He let out an amused snort. "Because we were littermates. She and Shallowpoppy were the closest littermates I've ever seen."

Frostkit started throwing questions at Calmwind, who answered readily. Meanwhile Owlkit was only half listening. She was concentrating on Shallowpoppy.

"So you and Shallowpoppy are our kin?" she asked.

"That's right. We would've told you sooner. Sorry."

"So then Shallowpoppy's kits will be our kin too."

Calmwind looked really confused. "If she had kits, yes."

"But she is going to have kits soon."

Calmwind looked utterly confused and annoyed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Owlkit left him to complain to Frostkit and headed off towards the medicine ct den.

"Icicleheart? Are you in here?"

"Over here Owlkit."

She was at the back of the den sorting herbs.

"So…have you thought about it yet?"

"I have. If you want to you can, I'll ask Deepstar. Just promise me you'll learn to keep your mouth shut."

Owlkit's ears drooped. Did I do something wrong?

"You heard Shallowpoppy telling me that she was expecting kits yesterday. She trusted me to keep the secret and you went and told Calmwind."

"I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"I know. Now if you want to earn and keep respect from your clan mates, they have to know that can trust you with more than just using the right herbs."

"I will, I promise! Please let me be you're apprentice! I'll do anything!"

"Of course you can be my apprentice."

Icicleheart licked the top of her head fondly."I'm sure the clan will be delighted to have you."

Owlkit glanced over to Shallowpoppy. She was shouting at Calmwind angrily. She winced. It wasn't good when siblings shouted at each other. She also thought about what being a medicine cat was all about. Herbs and sympathy. In return you get respect. It sounds perfect.

"Oh, Owlkit, there's something I forgot to mention to you. If you become my apprentice, you won't be able to have kits. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I don't mind!"

She didn't know what she was agreeing to but all she knew was that she wanted to be a medicine cat. _I'll show Fallingrain! I'll be the best medicine cat ever, even without her help!_

**Slightly longer than the last one!**


	4. When to use deathberries

"I'm so looking forward to sharing a den with you, Frostkit!" Dawnpaw purred happily.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have someone to share our den with." Hollowpaw added. Hollowpaw was nearly ready for her final assessment and had been so lonely since Brownpaw, Yellowpaw and Ferretpaw had become warriors without their sister, whose leg had broken before her assessment.

Owlkit was pacing anxiously. Frostyfur had groomed them both thoroughly that morning but she had gotten dirty already.

"Would all cats please gather for a clan meeting."

Oh thank StarClan!

"Today two kits are about to be made apprentices: Owlkit and Frostkit. Calmwind, as these are your kin and you are ready for an apprentice of your own, I'd like you to pass on all your skills to Frostpaw. And Icicleheart has informed me that Owlkit wishes to take on the role as medicine cat apprentice. Owlkit will now be known as Owlpaw, medicine cat apprentice of Shadowclan."

As she touched noses to Icicleheart, she noticed that Fallingrain was shouting her name in the background. _Well I don't care about her anymore!_ Owlpaw thought stubbornly.

"Come, I'll show you around the territory and the best places to find herbs." Icicleheart whispered.

Owlpaw walked silently through the unknown territory that she could now call her own. Icicleheart showed her the Riverclan border and the best places to find tansy, ragwort and poppy seeds by sun-high. Now they were making their way to the Thunderclan border. "You'll like the Windclan medicine cat," Icicleheart was saying, "she's really nice and will also have a new apprentice. Riverclan's got only one medicine cat and so has Thunderclan."

Owlpaw was taking this in carefully. "Will I see them at the gathering?"

"I expect you will. Only, Waterstep might only have her apprentice ready at half-moon. But don't worry, you'll see them all at the Moonpool."

"Is that the border?" Owlpaw asked suddenly, see a bright stretch of green.

"The clearing is Shadowclan's , the border is there," she said pointing with her tail. "Oh, you see those red berries?"

"Yeah," the bushes were hard not to notice. The berries shone in the sunlight.

"Don't ever touch them. They are called deathberries and they will kill you."

"Okay." Owlpaw said lamely.

…

_Later that evening, back at camp…_

"How was your day, Owlpaw?" Dawnpaw called from the apprentices den.

"Great. Where's Frostpaw?"

"Asleep. Spent the whole day exploring the territory and collecting moss for the elders. Who knew Calmwind would be such a strict mentor? I'm glad Twistedfoot's my mentor though, he's really lenient."

"Yeah, Icicleheart's great too."

"So is Frozenclaw," Runningpaw purred, coming up behind his sister.

Owlpaw purred happily. She started to go inside the den but Hollowpaw nudged her out again. "You sleep next to Icicleheart, remember?"

"Right. Sorry, Hollowpaw." She said backing out hastily.

"I made you a nest," Fallingrain called from the freshkill pile.

Owlpaw ignored her. _I'll never forgive you for lying to me._

Inside, Icicleheart was chewing on a frog. Owlpaw already knew the den so well so she just sat and looked at the herb stores, trying to identify the herbs she had learned that day. She managed to identify poppy seeds and recognized the one with the scratchy leaves… and the deathberries…deathberries!

"Icicleheart! There's deathberries in the herb store!"

"So?"

"They're deadly poisonous! You said they can kill a cat!"

Icicleheart nodded. "Well done for remembering that. But I need deathberires in my store, just in case."

"What?"

"For as long as any cat can remember, Shadowclan medicine cats have been the only clan ever to give suffering cats deathberries."

"But why?"

"The other clans say that life and death is in the paws of StarClan but we believe that if a cat is suffering, they deserve a chance to go sooner and avoid unnecessary pain. Wouldn't you rather die than suffer?"

Owlpaw was shocked. "Have you used deathberries before?"

"Once, when I was little more than a kit, my mentor used them on a suffering elder."

"Was you're mentor asked to?"

"The cat's daughter begged her."

"But how can you do that?"

"Owlpaw, you only use them if that cat is in great pain and there is nothing else you can do."

"Alright. But I'll never use deathberries. I'm going to save every cat in the whole clan!"

Icicleheart purred. "I'm sure you will. Just remember, sometimes cats die, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Owlpaw nodded.

"Good."

When Owlpaw went to fetch something from the fresh-kill pile, she noticed Shallowpoppy.

"Hey, Shallowpoppy!" she called.

The she-cat looked at her. "Yes?"  
>"I wanted to say I'm sorry for, you know."<p>

"It's okay I forgive you."

"What was my mother like?"

"Well, she was kind and gentle with a love of kits and the sky. When I asked to be named after her, she asked to be named after the sky. Her passion was climbing pine trees and spending time with me. She also enjoyed playing tricks Calmwind and Twistedfoot. She and Twistedfoot were rivals from the start. They only came to love each other when both were already skilled warriors."

"Oh, so it wasn't love at first sight?"  
>"You'd like to think that wouldn't you? No, it wasn't. If all cats fell in love at first sight, kits would be having kits!"<p>

"If you don't mind me asking, whose kits are yours?"

"I'll tell you when they are born. In truth, I don't think he knows himself."

"But, I'm your medicine cat now, you can tell me."

"I know, but now isn't the right time."

"Please, tell me!"

"Sorry, maybe some other time."

Owlpaw watched in disappointment as Shallowpoppy left. It wasn't fair that she wouldn't tell her. I mean, they were kin after all. Kin should tell ach other everything.

She saw Runningpaw and Dawnpaw enter the camp. "Hi!"

"Hey, Owlpaw." Dawnpaw said.

"How was your day?"

They looked a little surprised at the question. "Fine, I guess."

"That's nice, mine was really good."

They smiled. "Are you okay? You're acting like your trying to do something that someone dared you to do."

"I'm fine. Am I right that kin should tell each other everything?"

Runningpaw let out an amused snort. "If it's important. But secrets aren't that bad."

"Yes, they are!"

"Whatever, you say. Look, we're tired so we are going to get some rest."

Owlpaw stared after them and shook her head. What am I doing? Why am I getting so annoyed when cats won't tell me stuff? Oh, I know why. It's Fallingrain's fault. That's right, she lied to me, and now I'm paranoid. Well, not for long! I'm going to be a great cat and she isn't going to get in the way!


	5. Arguements

**No reviews although I got an anonymous PM. Thanks for whoever did that, I appreciate it. I have worked hard and I'm persistent so I'll post till I get them! Also, thank you to Wishiestarlight for the character Wishfall. Just warning you, this is the longest chapter ever! Also, thanks to Tallstar07, Pikanerd6 and blackclaw57 for other cat names!**

Ferretfang was deep in conversation with Holowbelly. It was clear that they were arguing. Icicleheart had told her that medicine cats often have to sort out emotional problems such as this. Unfortunately, Owlpaw didn't think she had it in her. She agreed with Ferretfang but Hollowbelly was scary when she was angry. She used to be kind as an apprentice but becoming a warrior did something to her.

"Hollowbelly, please. If Calmwind doesn't want you as mate, then let it go."

"But it isn't fair. He says he wants** you** rather!"

"Maybe it's because I respect him and don't follow him unnecessarily."

Owlpaw couldn't take it anymore. Hollowbelly had her claws unsheathed.

"Stop it!"

Both cats turned to look at her.

"Hollowbelly, you've been so horrible since you became a warrior! And Ferretfang has been kind to you. If Calmwind doesn't want you then so what?"

Hollowbelly let out a hiss and ran out of camp. Ferretfang walked passed her. "I'll make sure Icicleheart hears about this. You did well."

"Thanks."

"You were amazing, Owlpaw!" Frostpaw mewed.

"Yeah, you showed Hollowbelly." Runningpaw agreed.

Calmwind came forward and nodded to her. "Spectacular."

Frostyfur's kits were laughing. "Calmwind and Ferretfang! Calmwind and Ferretfang!"

Calmwind looked shyly in the pretty she-cat's direction and went to join her.

"H-hi. Sorry if I caused you any problems. It's just that I was trying to get Hollowbelly away so I mentioned you 'cause I thought that maybe if she thought it was you..."

Owlpaw watched. Success. The gathering was that night and maybe she would be able to meet the other medicine cats, and hopefully Icicleheart would praise her in front of them!

She started to frolic up and down the clearing, doing a little dance as she did so.

"Owlpaw! You're supposed to be sorting out the rotten herbs from the good ones. What are you doing?" Icicleheart scolded gently.

"I…I..." as usual, the words caught in her throat.

Ferretfang came up to them. "She was helping me. She stood up to Hollowbelly. She was so great, so she was celebrating her victory."

"Is that so?" she said, her eyes full of pride. "Well, then, let's get back to work."

When inside the den, the sweet smells engulfed them and seemed to separate them from the outside world.

"Well done. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks!"

"No, problem. It's great that you are able to help them this way. I also think you made a new friend."

"Really? You think Ferretfang will be my friend?"

"Definitely. When you do something nice, you get rewarded in some way. Always remember that, it is more important than using herbs."

"yes Icicleheart!"

"Good. Now," she began, "what is this?"

She held up the plant. It had thin, spiky leaves.

"Fennel."

"Good, now what does it do?"

"It helps pain in the hips."

"How does the cat use it?"

"They chew it and the juice is taken from the stem and goes into the mouth."

"Very well done. You, know, you're already doing so well on your medicine cat training."

"Really? Thanks so much!"

"I think I'll teach you something new." She rummaged amongst the stores and came out with a flowering plant with thin, green leaves.

"This is yarrow. Smell it and remember the scent."

Owlpaw did as she was told.

"Now. It is used mostly to make a cat vomit up poisonous toxins or to take poison out of wounds, but it can also be used to sooth cracked pads."

"Vomit and extract poison and soothe cracked pads. Got it."

"Good. It must be chewed into a poultice and eaten or applied to a wound, depending on what you're using it for."

"Okay."

"Get some rest as the gathering is tonight."

"okay." She yawned and settled into her nest and a dreamless sleep.

"Owlpaw, come on."

Owlpaw opened her eyes and could barely see, it was so dark. The gathering!

She jumped up and padded outside with her mentor. The cats that were going assembled in front of Deepstar and shifted on their haunches.

Deepstar saw them. "Is that everyone? Let's go."

Owlpaw studied the hillside that was Windclan territory. She wished she could just race up and down the moor. It was so pretty under the light of the moon. The log that allowed them to cross onto the island was slippery and she just made it across. She looked around. Wow! So many cats with different smells and colours.

"Right, Owlpaw. We sit near the front with the other medicine cats." Icicleheart said to her.

"Umm, Icicleheart? Is it okay if I explore for a little while?"

"Well…okay, so long as you're back in time for the gathering to start."

"Thanks. Which way did Frostpaw go?"

"I don't know. Go have fun though. Okay?"

"You bet!"

She scampered off to meet new cats. One caught her eye. She was gold with darker stripes and it was her eyes that stood out. They were silvery blue.

"Hi!" she mewed. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Huh?"

"I'm Owlpaw. Icicleheart's apprentice."

"Oh, my name is Wishfall."

"Nice name!"

"Err… thanks."

"Do you want kits one day? I'm a medicine cat so I can't have."

"Yeah, I want kits one day."

"Cool!"

Finally the she-cat purred. "You're feisty."

"Sorry, I am just really excited. I'm not usually so nosy and friendly."

"I'm sure you are. In Windclan, it's always exciting for me."

"Whose kits do you want."

"Don't be so nosy! I already have a mate."

"And she's the sweetest, kindest, gentlest thing in the whole world"

"Darkmoon!" she purred.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, looking at Owlpaw.

"Her name's Owlpaw. She's medicine cat apprentice in ShadowClan."

"How nice. Well, Owlpaw, we do want kits. What do you think is a good name?"

Well" Owlpaw couldn't think. He was such a handsome tom. He was silver with black stripes and eyes that were as amber as the sunlight but they seemed to glow green in the dark.

"Umm, got to go." She said hastily.

She sat beside Icicleheart.

Immediately, the medicine cats started introducing themselves but she wasn't listening. Only thing she did notice was that Waterstep did seem very sweet.

"Let the gathering begin." The Windclan leader began. "I would like to start off with a complaint. Thunderclan has been hunting on out land."

"We are not!"

"We found evidence!"

"It was a rogue!"

"Well we…"

Owlpaw watched on. More arguing.

"Stop it!" she squeaked. All eyes turned to her. "I don't like arguments."

**I'll end it here! Review! And just in case you're wondering, I was asking for names for other clans, so certain thank you's are at the top. Review, guys, it's really depressing when you don't!**


	6. Surprises

**First of all, big error. Waterstep is supposed to be called Watersteam. Mixed up with other story XD. **

All eyes turned to her. A Thunderclan cat stood up. "What is the meaning of his?" he challenged.

"Cats began to hiss around her.

Suddenly, clouds covered the moon.

"StarClan is angry!" Waterstream meowed. We must return to our own territories.

Owlpaw sat confused. Wishfall and Darkmoon walked passed her.

"That was very brave," Wishfall whispered.

"Don't mind, Mapleheart. He's quite mean," Darkmoon told her.

"Owlpaw! Owlpaw!" Frostpaw meowed. "That was terrible!"

"I know."

Icicleheart pressed up against her. Calmwind came from behind Frostpaw. "Ghastly. Leaders should not fight like that."

"Yes," Twistedfoot meowed, "but my daughter was very brave."

He left, leaving Owlpaw gaping after him. He hadn't even spoken to him before and now he was calling her his brave daughter. She shot after him.

"Wait, Twistedfoot!"

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

"I thought you might want the support. Besides, I felt bad for not being there from the start."

She looked at him for a moment more before joining Icicleheart,

"It's nice that he's taking a liking to you at last."

"Yeah, it is I guess."

"Come on, let's go."

"Half-moon. I can't wait!"

"Only tomorrow, Owlpaw, then you can go and then maybe you'll shut up!" Frostpaw snapped.

"Sorry, touchy today."

"What, I'm touchy now?"

"I mean you're being irritable."

"I- huh, sorry, you might have a point. I'm, just really tired after this morning's training."

"How come?"

"I had to wrestle Runningpaw."

"So?"

"So? Have you seen the size of him? He's got more muscle than me and you put together!"

"Sounds like someone's got a crush!"

"I so do not!"

"Do too!"

"Are we seriously going to argue like this?"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Hey, you two!" it was Fallingrain.

"Come eat with me!"

"Sorry, I only eat with apprentices now." Frostpaw snapped.

"I'm with Frostpaw." Owlpaw replied angrily.

"Maybe we were a little harsh," Frostpaw whispered.

"Nonsense. She lied to us, Frostpaw."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Owlpaw trailed after Icicleheart. She had never been past Thunderclan territory before. The other medicine cats were bound to be there first. Owlpaw stopped to sniff the air every so often. It was warm and smelled like fresh leaves and flowers.

"Are you excited?" Icicleheart asked.

"Yeah. Did you feel like this?"

"Yes."

"Do you have to say something special at the Moonpool?'

"Only to welcome you and the other new apprentice."

"Cool. How did you feel when your mentor said it?'

She winced. "She didn't say it properly. Another medicine cat, an old sickly she-cat called Darkheart did it for me."

"Oh, that's sad. Who was your mentor anyway?"

She ignored the question. "There's the stream. We just have to get up that steep slope and we're ready to start."

They walked in silence. Only at the top did Icicleheart relax and purr. "Looks like Benttail isn't here yet with his new apprentice."

"Hey, guys!" Waterstream purred with pleasure.

"Yes, hello," Lavenderpetal smiled.

"Over here," the voice of an old tm, Benttail called up.

Icicleheart immediately rushed to his side. She liked Benttail a lot. The old white cat had a rough exterior but he was very sweet. Beside him was a rather handsome brown tom. His eyes shone like golden embers.

"Sorry," Benttail wheezed, "not so young anymore! I remember Darkheart training me, she always said things like, don't pretend you're young and blah, blah, blah. And she's right. My brother, Lightscar became an elder today. Wonder how long 'til I join 'em."

"You're not that old!" Icicleheart said kindly.

"Yes I am. You know Quailfeather? The deputy? That's Lightscar's only kit! Hah, his mate has been long dead. Pity really, Loosepetal was a sweet heart."

"Hi," his aprentice meowed. "I'm Goldenpaw! I want to be a great medicine cat but I also really wish I was ginger!"

"Ginger?"

"Yeah, it's an awesome colour!"

"Okay."

"I am so excited to actually see the Moonpool. I've been here before. When I'm sad I us like to come here sometimes, when cats are in my special place."

"Oh, okay." This cat likes to talk. Talk crazy too. "Who's your parents?"

"Hey, when we going to start?"

Okay then.

"Now." Lavenderpetal said in an amused tone.

They walked into the cavern and saw a huge pool, not big like the lake but it was still pretty big. Icicleheart flicked her tail at them to sit down.

Benttail began, " Goldenpaw, Owlpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?

"It is." Owlpaw answered.

"Totally, yeah!"

Benttail gave him a look. "Then come forward. "

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with these apprentices. They have chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant them your wisdom and insight so that they may understand your ways and heal their Clan in accordance with your will."

Then, Icicleheart touched her head with her muzzle and she licked her shoulder in return.

"Do as the rest," she whispered.

Waterstream and Lavenderpetal bent down and lapped from the water, and fell asleep. With a quick glance and Goldenpaw she to, lapped and fell asleep.

**To review or not to review, that is the question! Although, I'd prefer it if you did ****. Oh right, I do not own Shakespeare quotes. I'm not really happy with this chapter but next will be better.**


	7. Greenmint

When Owlpaw opened her eyes she was in a starry forest. Toadstools grew around her and it smelled like prey, namely her favorite food: frog.

She licked her lips.

An amused our came from behind. "Well, if you want to spend your first time in StarClan thinking of frogs then so be it."

Immediately Owlpaw turned around and dipped her head, "sorry!"

"Yes, indeed. Well, what are you waiting for, catch one."

Confused, she obeyed the cat. She was a longhaired tabby with piercing green eyes and her voice was sharp and raspy. She caught a frog with ease.

"Very good, now eat it."

Owlpaw did so. It tasted so good. Like the best frog ever created.

"Well, then, now that you can concentrate, would you like to know who I am?"

"Yes please."

"My name isGreenmint."

"Okay. Did you ask to be the cat to welcome me here or did someone tell you?"

She ignored the question. "My name is Greenmint."

Owlpaw was confused. "I know, you just told me."

"Haven't you ever heard of me?"

"Was I supposed to? Maybe one of the elders mentioned you…are you Deepstar's mother?"

Deepstar's mother! Didn't Icicleheart ever mention me?"

"No, never."

"Never! Honestly, stubborn young cat. I trained hr for more seasons than there are foxes! Moons and moons of that and she never mentions me to her new apprentice!"

"You're her mentor?"

"That's right."

"She never spoke of you. Well she did, but not by name."

"What did she say?"

"She said that you didn't give her a proper ceremony at the Moonpool."

"Well I've got to be tough with her! And besides, Dark….whatever her name was gave her one. Funny, Dark…whatever was my best friend."

Some friend!

"Anyway, welcome to StarClan. Hope to see many times blah, blah, blah."

"Can I meet my mother?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Now, make sure you watch over Icicleheart, you go that. And while you're at it, your sister too."

"Why can't I see my mother?"

"Because you're here to learn, not have family reunions!"

"I- I want to meet her."

"Stubborn, persistent…annoying. Just like Icicleheart. Okay, maybe next time if you get Icicleheart to mention me. Got it?"

"Yes Greenmint."

"Well, at least you have got respect, if only a little of it. I'm done here. Goodbye."

Owlpaw woke, mildly confused and rather annoyed that she had to do something to see her mother. Icicleheart had never spoken of Greenmint before. And for good reason!

"So Owlpaw, did you meet your mother?" Icicleheart asked.

"No," Owlpaw replied, trying not to let her disappointment show.

"Oh, that's alright though. Who met you there?"

" Greenmint."

Icicleheart stared at her. "Say again."

"Greenmint, your old mentor."

At that moment Benttail woke up. "Well, that's just dandy! Why, that has got to be the…oh, sorry, girls. Don't mind me, I'm old and crazy."

Owlpaw couldn't help smiling at Benttail.

"See, you Benttail, we must get going. Tell the others we've gone." Icicleheart said way too quickly.

Icicleheart ran through the forest like she was being chased by a hungry fox.

"Icicleheart, wait, please!"

Icicleheart stopped suddenly.

"Why didn't you mention her before?"

"Mention who? Greenmint? Why do you think I never spoke of her? She's mean, she hurt everyone she spoke to, and she doesn't have a kind thing to say to anyone! She let your mother die, Owlpaw! She let her die because she was crazy enough to think that she was evil. You and your sister a bad omen. Why do you think I hate that flea-bag?"

Owlpaw was taken aback by her mentor's sudden flare in attitude.

"Owlpaw, please forgive me for that. Tomorrow, go hunting with the other apprentices. I need to relax."

For once, Owlpaw was quiet. So quiet you could hear a mouse rummaging for food amongst the dry leaves.

"What was Greenmint like in terms of actually healing cats?"

"One of the best medicine cat the forest has ever seen. She could heal any sickness, close any wound, make any kitting painless but she couldn't be a good mentor. Kind to others but not to me. If you cut your paw and there wasn't any herb we knew of around, she would find some alternative, like a beech leaf or something to try stop it bleeding."

"Is that the only reason you wanted to be her apprentice?"

"I wanted to become a medicine cat, and at first I was proud to help Greenmint. I always helped her, until the very end."

"You didn't answer my question. Is that the only reason you wanted to be her apprentice? Because you she was a good medicine cat and it seemed like a good path to follow?"

"I don't understand. I wanted to heal my clanmates, so I'd be her apprentice anyway."

"Didn't you want to because she helped you before?"

"She never did help me, don't get a medicine cat as a mentor just because they helped you in the past. Surely you are my apprentice because you want to heal?"

Before any more was said between them, Ferretfang burst through the trees. "Shallowpoppy's kitting," she said heavily. "She needs help."

Owlpaw looked at Ferretfang in alarm but Icicleheart was already streaks ahead of her.

"Hey, Owlpaw, you don't want to miss your first kitting do you?" Ferretfang urged her.

"Right, thanks!"

She raced after Icicleheart, Ferretfang at her side.

_What if shallowpoppy turns out like Prettycloud? Can I really do this?_

The camp was just ahead. She put on a final burst of speed and ran beside the nursery. Inside was Shallowpoppy and the cat who must be the father. She shook her head she looked to see who it was. She almost fainted.

**I think it's shorter than it should be and not as good as it should be! Oh, and who is Shallowpoppy's mate? I'll quickly mention those who reviewed 'cause I got space for it. Let's see…**

**Cricketstep- is awesome!**

**Anonymous- if you wernt anonomous, I'd have you all over this story for that comment (I mean it in a good way)**

**PikaNerd6- medicine cats are very much awesome**

**Silverstar the ice princess- you think she's feisty now? She's going to get feistier!**


	8. Revenge has no boundaries

**This is not any more graphic than the kittings in the books so, I think it's fine although this chapter is rated T, in case.**

Owlpaw just stared. Twistedfoot. Her father. Was Shallowpoppy's mate?! So these kits would be her half siblings and her cousins? How could Twistedfoot take a mate with his former mate's sister, so soon after her death?

"Owlpaw, fetch raspberry leaves!" Icicleheart commanded.

Owlpaw was only too happy to get out of the crowded nursery. She found the sweet smelling leaves and brought them to her mentor.

"Twistedfoot, give them to her. Owlpaw, I'm sorry I can't explain to you what to do and what's happening now, but I need to focus. Get borage leaves."

When she returned with those her mentor gave her another command. "When the kit slides out, open the sac and lick the kit!"

Owlpaw thought she was going to be sick. The sac came out and al the blood accompanied it made her throat burn.

She bit open the fragile bag and licked the kit. She felt like she was licking herself as a kit. Its breathing was shallow but it was alive. Shallowpoppy was screaming in agony while Twistedfoot was screaming that he wouldn't lose her too. It was chaos. In the middle of this, Icicleheart was shoving herbs down her throat and Calmwind, who also happened to be there, was licking the first kit, a replica of Twistedfoot with Shallowpoppy's body shape and paw colour.

"One more!" Icicleheart urged.

Shallowpoppy heaved a final breath and Ferretfang rushed in to help revive it.

Shallowpoppy sighed in relief, though very weakly.

"Twistedfoot, if I don't make it in the morning, I want to name our kits now."

He nodded. "Owlpaw, tom or she-kit?"

"She-kit," she replied.

"I say we name her Cloudkit, after Prettycloud, so as not to call her Prettykit, which is too alike."

"That's beautiful. Ferretfang?" Shallowpoppy murmered.

"A tom."

"His name is Gustkit. After Calmwind, whose last part of his name is wind, and a gust is similar."

Twistedfoot noded. "The last one is another tom. You name it."

"Who does he look like?"

Twistedfoot gulped. "Prettycloud."

"He shall be called Handsomekit."

Owlpaw stifled a laugh by making it sound like a cough. Handsomekit? Seriously?

Twistedfoot nodded happily at her and the curled up beside her.

_Did he do that when I was born?_

She tried to imagine what her mother would look like with Twistedfoot beside and she and Frostpaw as tiny kits at her side. She stood there lost in her own thoughts.

"Owlpaw, come," Icicleheart meowed, "let's give them some space."

Once outside Owlpaw decided to confide in her mentor. "Icicleheart? Do you think I'll ever be any use in a kitting?"

"Of course. You couldn't help properly now because I'd never taught you how properly. Once you know how-"

"I don't mean that I couldn't because I didn't know how. I meant that I'm sort of afraid of it. All I can think of is my mother and how she died."

"Oh, Owlpaw. She died after the kitting. She lost a lot of blood and Greenmint didn't help her. That's all there is to it."

"But I can't look at blood from a kitting now."

"You will, I promise you."

_I do hope so!_

Owlpaw, can you look at Shallowpoppy's kits, please?"

"Sure, Icicleheart!"

Owlpaw groaned silently. Shallowpoppy had lived but was fairly weak. Owlpaw was permanently going in the nursery either to check on Shallowpoppy or her kits. Only two days old and they were already complaining about it!

Sighing Owlpaw picked up bundle of burnet, chamomile and ragwort and stepped into the bustle of the morning. The herbs were strengthening herbs for Shallowpoppy. Icicleheart wanted to use three different kinds to avoid using too much of one herb.

"Hi, Owlpaw," Shallowpoppy meowed. It had been awkward since she had found out that her father and Shallowpoppy were mates now.

"So, you know me and your father are mates now and all. It doesn't mean I'm your new sort of foster mother, but I want to try get along."

_Foster mother? Really, I already had a foster mother thank you and she's a horrible lying little fox-heart. Your second best to Twistedfoot. He figured that he couldn't have Prettycloud so he went for her less important sister as a substitute._ That's what she wanted to say but instead she replied,

"Morning to you too. Eat these while I look at your kits. Who's first?"

"They're all fine. Although I'd like you to look at Gustkit, he's been scratching a lot."

Gustkit instantly ran behind his mother. He seemed to be scared of medicine cats.

"I think we'll do Handsomekit first then."

True to his name the little cat seemed vain, enjoying the attention he got from Owlpaw. Although, it was really Cloudkit that ruled the litter. Being the only she-kit, she got whatever she wanted.

Owlpaw checked Handsomekit's ears for mites and then Cloudkit's. All good.

"Gustkit, come on, I won't hurt you," Owlpaw said rather annoyed.

The little tom came forward. "Promise?"

"I promise, now come here, I got work to do."

The tom indeed had mites. While she went to fetch mouse-bile an idea came to her. If Shallowpoppy acted as my foster mother, it would make Fallingrain jealous. She knew it was petty but she wanted to do it.

She came with moss soaked mouse-bile to the nursery and dabbed his ears with it.

"Hey Shallowpoppy, I thought about what you said about not being my new mother. But I want you to be!" she said purring and rubbing herself against her side.

"Oh, well, umm, okay that's fine."

"I'll tell my friends!"

Knowing that Fallingrain always spoke with Frozenclaw he walked up to him and stated,

"Shallowpoppy's my new mum!"

And then she ran off, looking back only to see his expression. A mixture of sadness, regret and surprise overcame him. Good.

Dawnpaw ran in squealing, "my paw, my paw!"

"I'll take care of it!" she shouted to Icicleheart and ran to support her friend.

"Hey Dawnpaw, did you know that Shallowpoppy's my new mother?"

It felt good somehow. Like she was winning an unannounced battle. A battle she was determined to win.

**Ooh, Owlpaw's got a grudge that bad?! Wow, is she vengeful. I'm going on holiday and won't be back until late Sunday evening so I won't see you guys for a while.**


	9. Let's talk or take action

**Hi, it's been way to long! Major writers block. I've also been working on a story I plan to post on Halloween! **

Owlpaw padded around camp with the tansy she had collected, not quite sure what to do with it. She was forbidden from entering her own den! Icicleheart was deep in conversation with Deepstar and it looked like they would still be there a while. She sighed and set it down outside, carefully making sure the ground was dry.

Shallowpoppy was asleep so she couldn't even speak with her, although she was considering curling upo beside her and sleeping. Then she saw Frozenclaw enter camp with Runningpaw.

"Hi, Runningpaw!" she called out as friendly as possible.

He blinked a reply. He was carrying a squirrel and couldn't speak through a mouth full of orange fluff.

Frozenclaw looked at her kindly. "We have a lot of prey to get; you can come with us if you like."

Owlpaw no longer had a grudge with Frozenclaw. He was a good deputy and treated her kindly and most importantly, he never actually lied. He never called her and Frostpaw 'his kits', it was always, 'hi, kits' or 'hey, guys'.

"Sure, I can't even go into my own den so I got nothing else to do."

Runningpaw smiled happily. "They're buried under the rotting tree with all the moss on it. Race you?"

"Okay, on the count of three."

Runningpaw started. "One, two…"

Owlpaw was off before he had finished.

"Hey!" he squeaked and chased after her.

Frozenclaw was about to follow when he stopped. _Let them have their fun while they still can._ And he turned back and went to sit with Fallingrain.

Owlpaw meanwhile, raced through the muddy ground the breeze ruffling her pelt. Runningpaw caught up to her in no time, his eyes shining with delight. He jumped right over her head, forcing her to stop running and let him dash ahead. Then she remembered something. The shortcut. Veering left, she curved around the old tree trunk and raced diagonally towards the mudslide. It was a muddy slope that would make any cat filthy. But also quick.

She ran and was on the slope as it curved. She kept running, the extra speed from sliding moved her faster than any fit warrior. The tree was in sight. She touched it at the exacty moment as Runningpaw.

"Why didn't I think of that!" he hissed.

" 'Cause I'm the smarter one."

"You so are not!"

"Am too!"

"Would you stop bickering like a bunch of kits!"

The apprentices turned and came face to face with Ferretfang .

"Come on, Owlpaw, Icicleheart needs you."

"Coming now." She said quickly. "See you later, Runningpaw. I'll eat with you?"

"Meet me in the apprentices den."

Ferretfang stepped into camp, Owlpaw hard on her heels. What could be so important? Icicleheart let her do what she wanted after she had sorted herbs, restocked the herbs and checked on the kits. "Thank you Ferretfang." Icicleheart purred to the she-cat. "Owlpaw, come here."

Owlpaw obeyed her mentor. "What's going on?"

"Snowywhiskers!"

The black she-cat emerged from the medicine cat den.

"No, I think we should go inside, actually."

Owlpaw sighed inwardly. She looked up and straightened immediately. Deepstar was there.

"Hello, Owlpaw."

"Hello Deepstar."

"Well, as you know I've been in here with your mentor and my mate for some time now. Thanks for leaving the herbs outside."

Wait a minute. Snowywhiskers is Deepstar's mate?

Icicleheart took over. "What you probably don't know is that Weaselclaw, Rockheart and Nickear are their kits, obviously when Deepstarwas still Deepeyes."

"Actually I had just become Deepstar." He meowed.

"That's beside the point. Snowywhiskers stand here please."

The she cat came in front of Owlpaw and smiled at her. Owlpaw smiled back but nervously.

"I want you to place your paws on her belly and massage it gently. What do you feel?"

Snowywhiskers rolled o her back. Owlpaw gulped. This was so awkward.

"It's sort of hard and…lumpy?"

Snowywhiskers and Deepstar burst out laughing. Owlpaw ducked her head.

"Very good. Now feel mine."

Owlpaw hesitated.

"Would you rather feel Deepstar's?"

Icicleheart lay down and allowed Owlpaw to press her paws against her.

"It's a lot softer and flat."

"Very well done. Can you guess why?"

"Is Snowywhiskers expecting kits?"

"Yes, she is. Good, my dear. My only concern for them is that Snowywhiskers is older than she was so it will be difficult."

Deepstar looked concerned.

Icicleheart smiled sadly. "It felt weird pressing on my stomach, right? Well, apparently Greenmint did so to her mentor. A tom! And his belly was hard and swollen. She thought he was expecting! Well, do you know what it was?"

"Diabetes?"

"No, good guess though. He had a lump. We call it the incurable. He died when she was only five moons into her training. She still had moons to go as an apprentice."

Deepstar coughed loudly. "May we go now?"

Icicleheart snapped her head up quickly. "You are due in about two and a half moons, with possibly two kits though I can't know for sure just yet."

"Alright, thanks Icicleheart."

Owlpaw locked her gaze with her mentor for a moment.

"Greenmint told you that?"

"One of her few good days when I wasn't so bitter about her being my mentor. Did you know that she kept poppy seeds in her fur and between her pads? You know, she thought she could go wherever she liked. Frequently she wandered over to the other clans to see if they needed anything. She delivered three RiverClan kits! One of which is Lavenderpetal. Maybe the reason she became a medicine cat."

So she wasn't all that bad to you?"

Icicleheart rolled on her back again and lifted up her left forepaw. The skin behind the fur was redder than it should be. On closer inspection, a large scar covered that area, the kind that a nasty claw mark can leave.

"Don't bring her up again."

Owlpaw simply sat for a moment. After a while she stood up and walked into the camp. It was too early to eat so she just started walking. Her paws led her to the Riverclan border. She saw a patrol of warriors marking their territory. At first they glared at her, and then realizing she was a medicine cat, allowed her to come to them.

"Hello, Owlpaw," a handsome ginger tom purred, "what's up?"

"Is Lavenderpetal around? It's not urgent I just want to ask her something."

"Of course. Trailpaw, go fetch her. The rest of you can go hunting."

Owlpaw watched as the cats followed his orders without hesitation.

"Oh, that's right. I'd better tell you that I'm the new deputy of RiverClan. Poor Scorchedfur died last night. Tell Deepstar okay?"

"Sure. Whom shall I tell him is the new deputy?"

"My apologies. My name is Greysky."

"Greysky. Why are you called that?"

He laughed. "My name used to be Flamepaw but I changed it to Greypaw after my father."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Out of interest, if you don't mind me asking, what do you want to ask Lavenderpetal?"

"If you don't tell anyone."

"I swear it."

"Icicleheart refuses to talk to me about her mentor and I wondered if maybe Lavenderpetal could answer some of my questions."

"Ah, who you really needed was Darkberry, or whatever her name was. You know who she was? Thunderclan's medicine cat. She could've told you more about Greenmint than of her own clanmates."

"Her name was Darkheart. And I already knew that. I met Greenmint in StarClan."

"I wasn't supposed to know that."

"Know what?" the sweet, almost sickly sweet voice of Lavenderpetal echoed across the border.

**I'll update again as soon as I think of what to put in it. **


	10. For the future

**Sorry about the dialogue format! And it is really difficult to update lately so forgive me.**

Owlpaw's new friend backed off, leaving Lavenderpetal in his place.

"hi, Lavenderpetal."

"Owlpaw. What's wrong? Is Icicleheart okay?"

"She's fine. But I wanted to ask you something."

"this isn't about Riverclan is it?"

"no. it's about Greenmint."

"cant Icicleheart just tell you?"

"She won't."

"oh. Well, that's fine I guess. What do you want to know?"

"did Greenmint deliver you?"

"yes."

"that's why you became a medicine cat, isn't it?"

"maybe it influenced me."

"okay, great. I have a few more questions."

Lavenderpetal simply nodded.

"okay, is it true that she went wherever she wanted?"

"yes. And the strange part is that nobody stopped her. her Thunderclan friend was always in her shadow, it seemed. No other medicine cat could match up to Greenmint. Every cat was happy when Greenmint helped out. All she asked in return was to take some of the herbs she collected for her own clan."

"when did she start doing this?"

"long before I was born. Some say when her old mentor died, others say that when her brother died."  
>"she had a brother?"<p>

"apparently. You'll have to ask one of your elders for that."

"did she ever interpret omens and prophecies?"

"on a daily basis. She visited a different clan each day, sometimes simply staying in her own clan. But when she had trained Icicleheart, she was mostly at Thunderclan while Darkberry was sick."

"what was wrong with Darkberry?"

"fevers and tumors that would not go away."

"poor Darkberry."

"anything else you need to know?"

"yes. Was she always right in her interpretation of prophecies and omens?"

"I can't answer that. But I will tell you something else. She never lost a cat, unless the cat was unavoidably going to die. It destroyed her when her friend died, maybe it reminded her of her brother or mentor, though she wasn't that close to her mentor. She would never, ever let a cat die and she only used deathberries on one occasion, when Darkberry was very ill and staying in ShadowClan."

"thank you so much."

"you're welcome."

Owlpaw raced back to camp, remembering to tell Deepstar about Riverclan's new deputy. She had made up her mind now: she wanted to be like Greenmint.

Icicleheart's Pov, many, many moons ago.

Iciclepaw sat outside the elders den very patiently. Greenmint was tending to Darkberry. The kind old cat had given her ceremony at the Moonpool when Greenmint, for some reason hadn't done so. Since the visit to the Moonpool Darkberry had stayed in Shadowclan.

Greenmint emerged, her head bent low so Iciclepaw couldn't see her face.

"Iciclepaw, th-these are deathberries. You use them to put a cat out of misery when suffering. Her daughter from before she became a medicine cat begged me to help her in the best way. That means I must give her death berries."

"okay, Greenmint."

"I want you to do it."

"why?"

"because I said so!" she wailed.

Iciclepaw took the shiny berries into the den and fed them to Darkberry. She didn't know what she would see. Darkberry was coughing and shaking violently.

"Greenmint!" Iciclepaw screeched. "what's going on?"

But Greenmint gave her no reply.

Owlpaw quickly told Deepstar of the new deputy and went to see if Runningpaw had waited for her to show up before eating.

"hey, Runningpaw."  
>he looked up, he was eating a squirrel.<p>

"oh, sorry. I couldn't wait any longer. Where were you?"

"RiverClan border. Found out who the new deputy was and what Greenmint was like."  
>Dawnpaw looked her. "oh, I vaguely remember her. The old medicine cat, right? She treated my kitten-cough."<p>

"she was apparently so awesome."  
>an idea leapt in her heart. The gathering. She would tell every cat what she would do.<p>

"Excuse me."  
>Owlpaw backed out of the den and ran straight to her own. She rummaged through the herb stores and brought out poppy seeds. Gripping them in her teeth, she placed them between her pads.<p>

"Owlpaw!" Goldenpaw purred.

"Hi, Goldenpaw."

"Check it out! My best friend fought a fox!"

"Okay."

"Yeah, Robinpaw is sooo awesome!"

"Okay."

"And he's going to be an amazing warrior one day."

"Okay."

"And Vixenpaw's going to be his mate."

"Okay.

"And you're going to be my mate."

"Okay. Wait what?!"

"Just to see if you were listening. He really is awesome though."

"Yeah, that's nice."

"They're both older than me."  
>"Okay!"<p>

They both laughed.

"Why'd you become medicine cat?"

"I guess I Iiked it and I was already fiend switch Icicleheart."  
>"That's a good reason."<p>

"And you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, if you don't want to."

"Thanks Owlpaw. You're a good friend."

"Thanks. My ambition is to be like Greenmint."

"Who?"

"Ask your mentor. That's not important though. The point was she had a really good medicine cat friend. And you could be mine."

"thanks Owlpaw! That's awesome!"

Her eyes shone "ginger is an awesome colour."

She watched her deputy friend being announced. Her caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. Yes, her life was way better than she would've thought possible.

"Owlpaw, you're going hunting with the others today."

Frostpaw was outside with Dawnpw and Runningpaw, squealing like a bunch of kits.

"Owlpaw?" Frostpaw asked as she came out the den. "can you hunt birds?"

"Of course I can hunt birds!"

"Yeah, come on guys, just coz she's a medicine cat doesn't mean that she can't hunt." Runningpaw said.

"Thanks, Runningpaw."

In the forest they broke up into groups. Dawnpaw and Frostpaw in one, she and Runningpaw the other. The hunting was easy, though she only caught a single pigeon while Runningpaw caught three.

"How's life?" he asked.

"It's going great! I'm going to be like Greenmint, just nicer."

"I'm sure you will be."

"Thanks, Runningpaw. I am so grateful for your support."  
>"Yeah, I get my overly kind nature from my father."<p>

Got that right, because you certainly didn't get it from your mother!

**Reason for seldom updating: exams start on the 19****th****.**


	11. I'm in on it

**So busy writing exams and stuff.**

"Owlpaw, can you check on Snowywhiskers please?"

"Sure. Shall I bring borage?"

"Please."

Owlpaw nipped the leaves from the store and walked out to the nursery. Shallowpoppy and her kits were playing together.

"Hello, mom." She said. "Hey, Cloudkit, Gustkit and Handsomekit."

"Hi, Owlpaw!" they chorused.

"I hope those aren't for me!" Shallowpoppy purred.

Owlpaw shook her head and dropped them in front of Snowywhiskers. As usual, she rolled over so Owlpaw could make sure there were still kits and that they were going to be healthy. She pressed her paws onto her belly and massaged it for a while.

"You're fine." she said at last. "still three kits."

Snowywhiskers was grieving for her brother. Tendrilsplit and Frogflight had both died this past moon, one from old age and the other from an attack on the border. Today, Nestkit, Nettlekit and their sister were made apprentices.

"What do you think of the mentors Deepstar chose?" she said trying to get Snowyshisjers to perk up a little. A depressed queen was always dangerous.

"Fine."

Shallowpoppy saw what she was trying to do. "Rockheart and Nickear were pleased. Clamwind was disappointed. He says that he is older than Hollowbelly and more mature."

This did make Snowywhiskers purr. "well, he is getting friendly with her sister, so maybe it was Deepsytar's way of trying to make things even. And I think Fallowpaw prefers having a she-cat mentor her anyway."

Owlpaw left so the two queens could talk.

"Owlpaw, come play!" Gustkit was now her biggest admirer since he had gotten over his fear of medicine cats.

"What are we playing?"

Cloudkit answered. "Moss ball in the middle. Whoever doesn't catch the moss ball has to be in the middle."

"I know how to play."

She used to play it with Fallingrain. She knew she was watching her. Well, she'd prove that she could have more fun without her!

"Okay, I'm on Gustkit's team!" she said very enthusiastically.

Cloudkit laughed. "There are no teams, since we need one more cat."

"Okay, I wonder if Frostpaw is here."

She peeked inside the den. Dawnpaw was fighting herself on the floor.

"Dawnpaw? What in StarClan are you doing?"

"Training."

"Like this?"

"I have to practice. My final assessment is just under two moons away."

"You've got time."

"I must train."

"Dawnpaw, as your medicine cat I'm telling you that you'll stress yourself out so stop it. As your friend, I'm asking you to come play a game of moss ball in the middle."

She sighed. "I haven't played that since I was a kit."

"Well, come on! You can be on Handsomekit's team."

It was fun. Dawnpaw and Handsomekit made a great team. Owplaw was usually the one who ended up in the middle, allowing Gustkit to stay where shewas. But Handsomekit and Dawnpaw were on the same team for most of the time. Owlpaw made sure to cheer extra hard.

"Okay, guys, I've got herbs to collect."

"And I have to go hunting."

Handsomekit spoke up. "Can I go with you, Dawnpaw?"

"I'm sorry, I can't take you. You aren't allowed out of camp."

Owlpaw had an idea. "I'll tell you what. Shallowpopy gave me permission to take you three out of camp to help me carry herbs as long as I don't go far. If we go, Handsomekit can watch Dawnpaw if she stays near us."

"That's a great idea!" Cloudkit squeaked.

They small crowd strolled through the forest, Handsomekit asking Dawnpaw repeatedly about hunting while Gustkit and Cloudkit skipped between the tufts of toadstools and ferns.

"Over there, guys," Owlpaw pointed with her tail. "That's watermint. I need to collect some. Gustkit, Cloudkit get ready to carry some, Dawnpaw, take Handsomekit hunting, and just make sure that you can see us at all times."

Owlpaw began pulling the watermint out of the ground, just the leaves. The roots would need to make the leaves grow back later on. She handed them to Gustkit and Cloudkit.

"That's amazing!" Handsomekit squeaked excitedly.

Dawnpaw muffled something to him through a mouth full of mouse.

"We should up back to camp no, Shallowpoppy might worry."

"Okay," Owlpaw agreed. Cloudkit was pretty smart and mature for a kit.

That night, Owlpaw fell asleep thinking about the difference in Dawnpaw. She would swear on her life that happiness made you healthier.

"What you thinking about?"

Icicleheart asked drowsily from her nest opposite Owlpaw.

"Just that happiness makes a cat healthier. It seems to anyway."

"Ah, well. Some great medicine cats believed that. Greenmint included, though I don't think she believed it for herself."

"Do you?"

"I don't believe it. But here's what I do believe. If a cat has the will to live, they will. If a cat wants to die they will."

"Why would a cat want to die?"

"I don't know, Owlpaw. But I know a cat who does."

"Who?"

She yawned, though it sounded like on purpose. "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow. Goodnight Owlpaw."

"Goodnight."

Owlpaw dreamed.

She was in a lovely field with flowers. It was nighttime here too, but everything could be clearly seen. A lake reflected moonlight and the breeze rustled the leaves on the scattered trees. She wished she could watch it forever.

"Hello, Owlpaw."

She moved to the side. "Hello?"

"I'm Chasingsun."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you."

"You have?"

"Yes, and you're a very interesting cat. Feisty and intelligent."

"Thank you."

"Do you know who I was?"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay. I was alive when Greenmint was medicine cat."

"Oh, cool! Are you going to tell me about her?"

"No, Owlpaw, maybe at the Moonpool. I am here to warn you."

"About?"

"A dark cloud."

"What about it?"

"It's coming and it is inevitable."

"What's the dark cloud?"

"I wish I knew."

"Why don't you tell Icicleheart?"

"She won't believe me, not after the incident with her mentor."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm watching you Owlpaw. If you need help, just ask."

"Thank you! Is this StarClan?"

"It is."

"Tell my mother I love her, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you so much."

"Goodbye Owlpaw. And remember; look out for a dark cloud."

**Yeah, Owlpaw's in on it at last! I got the name Chasingsun after my favorite song, Chasing the Sun by Hillary Duff. Who's your best cat-rachter so far? Mine's Greenmint :P**


	12. Feel bad for you

**Yeah, an awesome guest gave me two OC'sMeet Troutfin A grey tom with strong legs, he has grey eyes and Pondrocks a dark grey she cat. Also thanks to HoneySuckle2014 for reviewing, as well as PikaNerd! And I see what you man about OwlXGolden, but if it actually happens, you'll have to wait to find out!**

Owlpaw waited in anticipation to go to the Moonpool. She hoped she would meet Chasingsun again, and her mother but most importantly, Greenmint. She just hoped there would be enough time to see all three.

"Icicleheart, can we go now?"

Her mentor purred. "You've been saying that since before dawn! Relax a bit, the moonpool's not going anywhere!"

Owlpaw paced around the den. There's nothing wrong with being early!

"Snowywhisker need some borage before we go. Owlpaw, can you give her some?"

Quickly she took some of the leaves in her jaws and raced to the nursery.

" Owlpaw! How are you?" Shallowpoppy purred.

"Good, mum. These are for Snowywhiskers, she's due so soon."

Shallowpoppy frowned, detecting the worry in her voice.

"She's asleep. She was just saying how she'll have to call her kits Herbkit, Boragekit and Leafkit because that's what they're going to look like you're giving her so much."

Owlpaw new exactly what Shallowpoppy was getting at. When she was worried or stressed she couldn't purr. It just caught in her throat. I have to have something that gives me away, don't I?

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"It's not Snowywhiskers I'm worried about, it's myself."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"At your kitting, I couldn't do anything. It just made me feel sick."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks, I've got to go now."

"Take care."

"…and then, he was all like 'what?!' so I told him to go have kits already!"

"That's great Goldenpaw. I'm really happy for him."

His tail drooped slightly. "You don't sound happy."

"Sorry. It's just I'm worried about something."

"You can tell me."

"Have you ever been at a kitting?"

"Twice, why?"

"I couldn't do it! I just felt nauseous."

"You'll get over it. Did you not that once upon a time I couldn't stand the sight of blood?"

"No way."

"Yes way. And then, I saw that one of my friends was hurt so I quickly got over it. That was before I became a medicine cat."

"You know, I probably won't be able to be at Vixenpaw's kitting, when she and Robinpaw are mates."

Yeah! Maybe it was because it was Shallowpoppy's kitting! At Snowywhiskers, I'll be better!

"I'm sure Benttail will handle it."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Owlpaw watched for Leavenderpetal to arrive. She usually came with Waterstep but tonight she didn't. As if sensing her thoughts Waterstep twitched her tail.

"I hope she's okay."

" I seeker!" Goldenpaw said suddenly.

Owlpaw squinted. He must have really good eyesight, because she certainly couldn't.

"Yes, there she is."

Now she saw her. They were coming the long way around, through ShadowClan and then Thunderclan territory. And she was not alone.

"Hi!" Lavenderpetal panted, "Sorry I'm late. There were dogs so we had to go round. These are Pondrocks and Troutfin, they're mates."

Owlpaw studied them. Definitely RiverClan with their grey pelts and fishy smell.

"Why are they here?" Icicleheart asked, cold but not hostile.

"We wish to speak with StarClan. It has been three moons since we became mates, and for the past two we wanted kits but…"

Her mate touched her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry. She really wants kits."

Pondrocks sighed and turned to the rest. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's move."

They walked next to the pool, with the thousands of pawsteps and sat down.

Pondrocks smiled at Owlpaw. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Owlpaw."

"That's pretty."

"Thanks."

Icicleheart glared at her.

Owlpaw lapped the water and signaled to Pondrocks to do the same. She looked familiar somehow…

That's it! She's related to Greysky!"

Before she could comment she drifted off, into the realm of StarClan.

When she awoke, s was not standing in front of Greenmint, she wasn't by Chasingsun, nor around her mother. She was standing belly deep in a stream. She could see Pondrocks and her mate just ahead.

"Father?" Pondrocks asked.

"Yes, Pondrocks. It's nice to see you again, if only under better circumstances."

Troutfin looked nervously from Pondrocks to her father.

"You know why we came?"

"Of course, Stubbynose."

"Dad!" Pondrocks hissed.

"Alright, Troutfin, then. I believe at you cannot have kits because of…"

Owlpaw heard a cough from behind her.

"Eavesdropping, are we?"

"Sorry Greenmint! I just happened to-"

"No excuses. A good medicine cat stays out of other cats business unless it concerns them or they tell you directly."

"Sorry Greenmint."

"Right, I've been watching you. I see you want to be like me, eh?"

"I-"

"That is the smartest thing you've ever done. Now you did get Icicleheart to speak of me so I told your mother to come see you."

"Great! Where is she?"

"She couldn't come."

"What?"

"She err, had to look after her mate's father's children's children."

"That would be me and Frostpaw."

"Oh alright. I'm not supposed to show you this but you've grown on me. Reminds me of myself. Follow me, and if anyone asks, you never saw me. If the others knew…"

The last sentence was not meant for her ears.

"Where are we going?"

"Shh!"

Greenmint crept past a whole lot of starry warriors and they walked deeper and deeper into a forest.

"Prettycloud!" Greenmint hissed.

A queen appeared from the shadows.

"Mother?"

Prettycloud looked down at her, with hard cold look. "What?"

"Prettycloud, Owlpaw, Owlpaw, Prettycloud. Prettycloud this is your daughter.

Owlpaw looked straight at her. Prettycloud looked confusedly at Greenmint then she shook her head.

"Oh, Owlpaw! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! It's been far too long and wow, you've gotten so big!"

Owlpaw purred as her mother caressed her.

"How's umm, your sister?"

"Frostpaw's doing great as a warrior apprentice."

"Yeah, that's lovely. Look, I have to go do…stuff."

"Okay, bye mum!"

"Yeah bye, Prettycloud." Greenmint said. Then she turned to Owlpaw. But she was too late.

Owlpaw closed her eyes and then woke up, lying next to the Moonpool. She opened her eyes to see Troutfin weeping into Pondrock's fur.


	13. Not as it seems

**Series writers block :& Hope you like my new name. It sounds more plausible as a warrior name, don't you think?**

"We can never have kits." Troutfin explained.

Owlpaw watched in sympathy as he licked his mate's cheek.  
>"It's not fair," she wailed. "Why me?"<p>

"At least we have each other."

Owlpaw knew what she had to do.

"Icicleheart?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with Frostpaw tonight?"

She blinked. "Okay."

Owlpaw went into the apprentices den. "Frostpaw?"

"Yeah?"

Owlpaw curled up next to her. "I wish I was there for you more."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel bad for becoming a medicine cat. It was selfish of me."

"What are you talking about? No offense but you'd be a terrible warrior."

"I know but we should stick together. We're siblings without a mother and we kindda had to suffer after that. With Fallingrain and all that-"

"You're making much too big a deal out of this."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. But you can still sleep here."

"Thanks, Frostpaw. You're the best."

"I know, right?"

"Yes, you are. And I'm a terrible sister. Or maybe not."

"Mmm?"

"I spoke with our mom."

"Really? What was she like."

"Kind and a bit…I don't know. She didn't recognize me at first."

"Well, maybe she's just busy. Thanks for becoming a medicine cat. That actually came in useful. Next time you see her, ask her why she became mates with Twistedfoot."

"Yeah, he's way too weird for her."

Greenmint watched as they curled up together.

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Darkberry but what did you want me to do?"

"Greenmint, the poor kit thinks I'm her mother! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

"We gave you the job because you're the strongest and least likely to be soft with her. Looks like we were wrong."

"I can't help it. She's so much like Icicleheart."

"Icicleheart? She's nothing like Icicleheart. I think that you like her because she wants to be like you."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. And maybe she should change her mind because you were mean to your apprentice, your friends, your clan and you know it."  
>"My work comes first."<p>

"Never mind this now. What are we going to do about Owlpaw?"

"Pose as her mother until she is ready."

"And when will that be? You saw what happened when she found out that Fallingrain wasn't her mom. She'd freak if we lied a second time."

"I know but what else can we do?"

"You're being far too soft on her."

"I might not even be her. It's her sister. Yes, I'm sure it is her sister."

"You're being ridiculous. I might be her sister, it might be her. We don't know."

"Do you know what I think?" a new cat came between them. "I think that we should tell her the truth about everything."

"The truth? Have you got bees in your brain, Honorheart? If we tell her the truth she might tell all the clans and they'd kill her!"

"At least she'd be welcomed into StarClan. Not the Dark Forest, where she'll end up if we don't do something."

"She hasn't done anything yet, and she might never."

"Greenmint," Honorheart whispered gently, "what choice do we have?"

Darkberry stood up. "Look!"

A figure burst through the trees.

"We're all here then?" he asked.

"Yes, Boneclaw. Reunited at last."

"It was I who first realized the Dark Cloud. Long before it appeared. Two generations later, we still haven't found out if it is even there. Why I found out about ShadowClan problems, I don't know. And cats have died because of it."

"Boneclaw, please," Greenmint hissed, "Tell them that we can't tell Owlpaw the truth!"

He mused over it for a while. "Well, she's right we can't tell her about the Dark Cloud. But we have to tell her that Darkberry is not her mother."

Greenmint sighed. "Very well."

"Now who will tell her?"

"I will."

All of them looked up.

"Chasingsun. Glad you could make it."

"Thank you. Although I am not an original of the four medicine cat who found out about the Dark Cloud, I am certain that it is this generation."

"How?" Honorherat questioned.

"I feel it."

He shook his head at his brother's kit. It was such a pity that he was already training an apprentice when she was born. She would have made a wonderful medicine cat.

Boneclaw nodded slowly. "Very well. I trust you Chasingsun. Good luck."

Owlpaw awoke. Frostpaw's foot was in her face and her tail was on her nose.

"Frostpaw?"

Her sister slowly blinked open her eyes. "Wha?"

"Can you, err, move before the others see us like this?"

"Too late!" Dawnpaw purred.

"Great." Owlpaw said sarcastically.

"Ferretfang!"

Owlpaw stopped dead.

"Ferretfang, please!"

Owlpaw emerged from the den to see Calmwind. "I'm sorry."

Owlpaw caught up with her.

"What's going on?"

Ferretfang snapped up her head. "Turns out, he's been meeting with my sister late at night. I can't believe I asked to be his mate."

"Oh, Ferretfang I'm so sorry."

"Just go away Owlpaw."

"Not until you let me get you some thyme."

"Okay."

Moments later, Owlpaw was back. "Eat it."

Ferretfang did so. "You know, nothing is as it seems anymore. Cats aren't who you think they are. For all I know, a StarClan warrior can be a cat from the Place of No Stars."

**Again sorry for the short chapter! Seriously short on ideas…**


	14. Something for another

**Thanks PikaNerd and every other reader out there! I updated 4 stories today! So proud of myself!**

Owlpaw padded around camp.

"We did it!" Dawnpaw exclaimed happily.

"Did what?"

"We passed!" Runningpaw purred.

"Congratulations!" Owlpaw said happily and jumped on his back playfully.

"Hey!" he laughed and they tussled for a bit.

"So what do you think your names will be?" Frostpaw asked.

"Well," Dawnpaw purred thoughtfully, "I think Dawnflower and Dawnsong are nice. Dawnlight is also pretty."

"I have a better one!" Handsomekit squeaked. "Dawnbreeze."

Dawnpaw nodded. "That is pretty. You know, if you thought of names like that, you'd be a popular leader."

"Oh please!" Cloudkit said, "I'd be leader long before Handsomekit."

"What about you, Runningpaw?"

"Runningstar."

"Seriously." Frostpaw said.

"Okay, I like Runningclaw."

What about you, Frostpaw?" Dawnpaw asked, "You'll be a warrior next moon."

"Frostleaf."

"Or?"

"I want Frostleaf."

"What are the odds of getting the name you want?" Owlpaw teased.

"I don't know but I really want Frostleaf."

Runningpaw looked at Owlpaw. "Well, considering it's my last day as an apprentice, why don't we ditch our sisters and go play in the forest?"

"That sounds really nice, but don't you have to eat and rest for your vigil?"

"Yes you're right. Okay, do you want to spend the last time I'm in the apprentices den with me?"

"Yes. I would like that."

"…then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Dawnpaw, StarClan honors you for your skill and kindness, you shall be called Dawnbreeze. We welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

He actually used Handsomekit's name? The little cat looked proud of himself.

"Runningpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Runningstrike. StarClan honors you for your bravery and skill in battle."

"Dawnbreeze! Runningstrike! Dawnbreeze! Runningstrike!"

Owlpaw was the first to call out their names. She quickly went to congratulate them and then she went to get some well earned rest. Of all her friends, she liked Runningstrike the most. She just hoped that he wouldn't become one of those she-cat obsessed toms.

She curled up in her nest and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was in an unfamiliar place. Maybe it was StarClan?

"Owlpaw?"

She turned her head. "Goldenpaw! What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, shall we stay here or…"

"Wait for the others, I think."

"Okay."

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm officially creeped out. "

"Not me. I sometimes come here in dreams."

"Cool."

"It is."

"Look over there."

"That's not a medicine cat."

"It's Vixentail. Hey, Vixentail! Over here!"

The she-cat saw him.

"That's your friend's future mate, isn't it?"

"No longer future mate. She started expecting his kits a few days ago."

"That's wonderful."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, but it looked like he didn't think it was at all wonderful.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

She ignored his sudden coldness.

"Vixentail, hi! I'm Owlpaw, Goldenpaw's best medicine cat friend."

She dipped her head respectfully. "Greetings."

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Goldenpaw said, suddenly sounding annoyed.

"I do." A StarClan warrior (wh0o came out of nowhere) said.

"Well?" Owlpaw questioned.

"My name is Honorheart, and I am here to warn all of you of change. One at a time, if you'd please. Vixentail, you're first."

Honorheart's POV

"I asked personally to tell you this. Your kits will bring you more change than any other kits have for their mother. I ask that you do not confide in Robinwing."

"Goldenpaw."

He took the place of a now fading Vixentail. "You will be faced with a challenge like no other."

He began to say how that was too vague but he didn't wish to say more. The cat would have many challenges in life, but he was strong enough and ready to overcome them.

"Owlpaw."

"Yes?"

"I must first complement you on your journey to become like Greenmint. It is a rewarding path. Careful not to start too late, and do so with caution."

"Is that all?"

That should've been all, but it wasn't. honorherat was supposed to let Chasingsun do this but he couldn't let sweet and gentle Chasingsun feel the sting of Owlpaw's words when she told of the trick between Greenmint and Darkberry.

"Owlpaw, the StarClan cat you met, Prettycloud, was not your mother."

"What?!"

"It was Darkberry."

"Then who's my real mother? Where is she?"

But Honorheart was running away. He knew it was cowardly but he had no choice. He was medicine cat for a reason: he hated watching others suffer from his scratches and he felt guilty when he killed prey.

He ran and ran until he found Chasingsun. "Chasingsun!"

She looked surprised. "Honorheart, what is it?"

"I told Owlpaw."

She narrowed her eyes. "And how much of it did you tell her?"

He sighed and shifted his paws.

"I appreciate you trying to help but I must do this."

He settled down beside her and began to groom her fur, in long rhythmic strokes.

**Back to Owlpaw…**

It was the next morning. The faint stirrings of clan life were beginning to show. Owlpaw stretched her white spotted brown legs and frowned.

"Hey, Icicleheart?"

"Hmm?"

"Prettycloud was my mother, right?"

"yes."

"What did she look like?"

"She was white."

"Just like Darkberry."

"What did you say? Something about Darkberry?"

"No! I just said…the juniper berries are dark berries."

Her mentor looked at her quizzically. Then Cloudkit came in. "my brother stepped on a thorn!"

"I'll take care of it!" Owlpaw called quickly and grabbed some marigold and cobwebs.

Handsomekit was rolling on the floor, while his brother laughed at him.

"Alright, I'll take it from here. Gustkit go away and stop laughing!"

Cloudkit nudged him. "Come on, Nestkit promised to show us some moves."

Handsomekit held up his paw, which had a rose thorn in it.

Owlpaw took it in her teeth and yanked it out. Handsomekit whimpered but relaxed once she put marigold on it.

"Handsomekit, where'd you pick this up?"

He looked away. "The only rose bush grows in the forest in that two-leg house. Were you exploring?"

"Yes. I heard the elders talking about it."

"It's not like you to do that."

"I wanted to surprise Dawnbreeze."

"You wanted to get something nice for her."

He nodded slowly. "She's so nice to me so I wanted to make her feel happy too."

"I won't tell, but you have to promise not to go again."

"I promise."

Later that day, Owlpaw picked a rose and gave it to Dawnbreeze in Handsmoekit's name.


	15. Are you being serious?

**Thanks for reviewing and all readers! Oh and do you like the crush Handsomekit has on Dawnbreeze? It's a bit like the Dust/Fern thing (which I totally ship by the way!). Going away Sunday so won't be back 'till new years. I'm so sorry about the occasional mistakes, and I promise I'll edit more carefully from now on. **

**Goldenpaw's POV**

Stupid Vixentail, stupid kits, stupid warning. He wanted to run to his spot by the willow tree but he couldn't leave Benttail all by himself. There was a HUGE outbreak of green-cough in the camp, and huge means that more than half the cats are sick with it. To top it off, it's not even leaf-fall yet and there are hardly any herbs to heal them all.

"Goldenpaw, fetch me some more catmint."

"Yes Benttail."

"We need help. Maybe ShadowClan will help us. They've got herbs."

"It's extra paws we need most."

"We can't take them away though. Not for more than a little while anyway.."

"Still we can invite Owlpaw to come help out for a day. She says she wants to be like Greenmint."

"Get permission first. And Goldenpaw, I am afraid I am getting sick too."

"I've noticed, but you're taking the tansy so you should be fine."

He shook his head. "I am old. If I don't push through-"

"Don't say that!"

"I won't forgive myself for not seeing you get your full name. So…"

"So?"

"Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat?"

"Benttail-"

"Do you?"

"I-I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full name. You shall be known as Goldenblaze. StarClan will light your path and guide your paws."

"Goldenblaze! Goldenblaze!" Robinwing cheered from outside. He was bringing herbs along with the other cats that weren't sick.

"Robinwing! Go ask Fishstar if we can ask Owlpaw of Shadowclan for help. Make sure she knows to bring herbs if she's got."

"Yes, Goldenblaze."

And hurry…

Owlpaw  
>Owlpaw winced as Snowywiskers let out a yowl. She could not do this.<p>

"Okay Owlpaw, now what do we do?"

Shallowpoppy put her tail on her shoulder. "You know it."

"I must…" Owlpaw scolded herself inside. She did know what to do but she was panicking. "Get raspberry leaves?"

Icicleheart sighed. "Send a cat to get a stick and make sure that Snowywhiskers knows what to do and when to do it."

Snowywhiskers nodded encouragingly. "I've done this before. It's a bit more painful than I remember but I can correct you if you're wrong."

Icicleheart nodded to the queen. "Now you get the raspberry leaves down her throat."

Owlpaw gulped. She was more nervous than Snowywhiskers!

"Owlpaw, Deepstar!" Frostpaw squeaked. There's a cat here to see you."

Owlpaw rushed out, relieved. Deepstar, on the other paw, seemed less relieved.

"ThunderClan needs help! We are dying from greencough and we have no herbs. We need another medicine cat and catmint."

"I'll get some." Owlpaw said.

But Deepstar held her back. "Why can't Icicleheart go?"

"Goldenblaze asked for her personally."

Goldenblaze? He was younger than her and a medicine cat! He still had another four moons of training!

"Benttail isn't doing so well either so he gave him his full name."

Owlpaw shuddered at the thought of Benttail dying.

"I'll come."

"Owlpaw!" Goldenblaze purred. "Thank StarClan you're here."

"Anything to help you."

Then a huge tom leaped at her. He was the same hostile cat from her first gathering.

"Mapleheart!" Vixentail growled and ripped him off her.

"But she's a ShadowClan intruder!"

"She's helping us, now go away."

"How dare you! When I'm leader one day-"

"That's not today. Now shoo! Go hunting if you're too proud to look for herbs."

Owlpaw nodded gratefully at her.

"Right," Goldenblaze said. "Since you're only here for the day, we must get started."

Benttail crawled out of the den. "Oh good, you brought herbs! Now go help Vixentail and the other queens, we don't want you accidently getting sick. When you're done, check the healthy warriors to make sure they're not sick too. Give them each a bit of tansy."

Owlpaw respected him and would do what he said but she was so sick of queens. Although one had just saved her life.

"This is the nursery. It's only me and Tinyflower so it won't take long."

Tinyflower was petite and she didn't look like she could move. Her belly was so big that Owlpaw thought she might have six kits.

"Four kits. I'm due to have Mapleheart's kits in three days time."

Well, that explains why she is so big. Not why she took a mate with that horrible tom. Well, maybe she finds rude, obnoxious, impulsive, ambitious and power hungry handsome. Some cats just have bad taste.

After checking the queens she took tansy and waited outside the elders den (where any cat found ill would go) and proceeded to examine any cat that was in camp.

"Me first!" an apprentice said. She looked anything but sick.

"Hi, I'm Peachpaw."

"I'm Owlpaw. I can already see you're well from the twinkle in your eye."

"Wow, you must be smart if you only have to look at my eyes!"

"Thanks. Now bite off a little of this leaf and you can go hunt."

Peachpaw obeyed. "Who's next?"

"Me!" a warrior (a handsome one at that) said, smiling at her. His gaze was like burning embers.

"H-h-hello! Umm, have you been coughing at all?"

He twitched hi whiskers. "No."

"Do you feel at all sick or tired?"

"Not at all."

His voice wasn't hoarse at all so she believed him. "You can wait here and then you can collect herbs with me."

She was ashamed of herself. She sent the next three cats to feed the sick cats who were staying in an abandoned two-leg nest, an elder called Thistleleaf was sick, and the last two were to hunt.

"Come on." Owlpaw said.

He grinned. "So you're Owlpaw."

"That's right."

"I am Glossyfur."

"I can see why."

"Isn't it against the code for a medicine cat to have a crush?"

She looked at her paws. Could he see her emotions that easily? "It's only forbidden to mate."

"Well, I think Goldenblaze likes you back that way."

"What?! I do not have a crush on him."

"Well then, who is it? No, I can answer that and solve it for you. I already have a mate."

"I, uh, I'm sorry!" she burst out.

"It's okay. Isn't that catmint?"

Owlpaw felt relieved that he had changed the subject.

Did Goldenblaze really like her? And if so, why?


End file.
